


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】失语症——残余

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *不要被第一句吓到，不是BE*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 7





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】失语症——残余

**Author's Note:**

> *不要被第一句吓到，不是BE
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

**1.失语**

Oswald死后的第二天，Edward患上了失语症。

起初是一个梦，梦里他在和Oswald玩填字游戏，就像他们以前常做的那样，答案被特意设计成了一句话，他期待着Oswald会发现其中的奥秘。可是Oswald像是故意绕开正确的词一样，Edward急切地想告诉他答案：是我对你说过的一句话。

他张开嘴，那些单词从他舌尖蒸发，他像一台老旧的收音机，喉咙里发出嘶哑的单音节。他慌张地抓起笔想要写下来，那支笔却在Oswald手里变成黑洞洞的枪管，直指向他。在扣动扳机之前Oswald对他说：I did this for love。

Edward惊醒，猛烈地喘气，仿佛梦中的火药味呛进了肺里，他咳嗽起来，眼前糊成一片，透过满眼的泪水他隐约看到熟悉的地毯花纹。

记忆冲出水面，泛起潮气，令他回忆起阴冷的码头，在那里他把Oswald沉进了河底，然后他回到这栋老房子，仍旧睡在二楼的房间里，像什么都没有发生过一样。

他披上晨衣下楼，抓起桌上的一份晨报翻了翻，试图寻找关于市长失踪的报道，随后意识到才过去不到24小时，这桩谋杀案不可能这么快被媒体发现，他需要安静等待，等待这座城市惊醒，发现他们的市长已遭不测，一个新的罪犯正在崛起。

翻到填字游戏那一页，他停住了，然后找了一支笔，打算来点晨间娱乐。他念了念题目，或者说以为自己念了念题目，实际上他并没有出声。

起初他以为是喉咙干渴而无法发声，在灌了一杯水之后又试了一遍，依旧如此。那感觉和刚才的梦境如出一辙，那些单词经过他的大脑，在舌尖消失。他说不出话，嘴里像压了一个沉重的石块，那些句子在说出口之前就被碾碎了。

他回忆起曾经看过的相关书籍和论文，关于一种运动性言语中枢受损导致的病症，被称作失语症，其症状和他现在经历的一样，病人无法表达出自己想说的话，有时只能说出一个或几个无关联的词汇。

Edward把报纸和铅笔扔回桌上，铅笔沿着光滑的桌面滚了几圈，最终落在地毯上，悄无声息。

这是他杀了最好的朋友得到的报应吗？

**2.第一个词**

很快，有敏锐的媒体上门采访，Edward在门前的台阶上被堵了个猝不及防。闪光灯和混乱的人声让他头晕目眩。他不得不马上做出担忧和悲痛的样子，假装自己什么都不知道。

那些黑洞洞的话筒指向他，像一支支枪口。

他咽了一口唾沫，张开嘴试图说什么，所有人都安静了下来，静静地看着他。

“Oswald……”

然后他说不下去了。

这是他现在唯一能说出来的词。

***

第二天的头条标题是这样的：

市长失踪案毫无头绪，幕僚长悲痛哽咽，哥谭人民担心科波特已遭不测

配图是Edward在市长宅邸门前的照片，抓拍于他说完那个词之后的瞬间。

Edward看着照片上的自己，紧抿着嘴，眼神沉痛而悲悯。还好媒体被骗了过去，眼下他已经是悲痛情绪的代表形象了，他只需要演好这个角色。

但是，不能说话还是很不方便的，只能说出自己死去好友的名字就更不方便了。有一篇研究此病症的论文里这样写道：病人偶尔能够说出对自己极为重要的人或事物的名字，或者有深刻含义的词语。

Oswald是他极为重要的人吗，有深刻的含义吗？

不是，他只是个冷血杀人犯，是个疯子，他断送了自己的爱情！

Edward用力按压着太阳穴，大脑的某片区域如同针刺一般疼着，伴随着尖锐的耳鸣，他想大喊，想把痛苦变成语言宣泄出去，可他做不到。他只能痛苦地蜷缩在沙发上，在疼痛的折磨下一遍遍低声重复着：

“Oswald，Oswald，Oswald……”

**3.第二个词**

Edward在构思一个计划。

他必须摆脱Oswald对他的影响。不仅因为这位死去的好友的名字是他词库中仅剩的单词，更难以忍受的是他越来越频繁地在梦境中出现，仍旧穿着那天的衣服，带着海水的咸味，浑身湿透，滴滴答答的水珠落在地毯上。他的笑容冰冷可怖，仿佛死神在他脸上随手画了一道弧线。

他嘲笑他：“失语症？多么讽刺！看你现在还怎么到处给人猜谜语，嗯？没了我你什么都不是，什么都不是！”

Oswald湿哒哒地在屋里踱步，Edward想阻止他，因为他把水滴的到处都是。

然后在这种焦虑感中，他醒了。月光正照进窗格。

也就在这个时候，一个想法浮现了出来。

他披着衣服跑进书房，翻找资料，一摞摞书籍和报纸胡乱地堆满桌面。然后他摊开一大张纸，用图钉固定在白板上。

他需要找到全哥谭最聪明的人，能解开他谜语的人，他要证明Oswald不是独一无二的，没有他，自己一样可以成为了不起的罪犯。

Edward Nygma不是任何人的造物。有权决定他是什么人的只有他自己。

“Riddles。”他坚定地说出了第二个词。

**4.第三个词**

计划进行地似乎不那么顺利。

因为不能说话，Edward只能把谜语事先在本子上写好带在身上，到时展示给受害人。

但是这一场景极其愚蠢，他看起来像一个做不出家庭作业找老师求助的小学生。因此，受害人们大多把这当做恶作剧，没人认真对待他的谜语，反而像在看一场闹剧。

Edward愤怒地离开了那个化学系主任的办公室，爆炸声伴随着火光，惊醒了整座城市。

人们终于意识到，市长回不来了，一个新的罪犯出现了。

Oswald再次出现在梦里，他坐在床脚，身上挂满了腐烂的水草和虾蟹，Edward惊恐地举起枕头当作盾牌，用嘴型大喊着go away！这句话滑稽地以字幕形式展现了出来，黑色的大字飘在Oswald头顶，他抬头看了看，笑了起来。

“好吧，看起来现在这是我们唯一的沟通方式。我可以接受。”

Edward又吐出一行字：你想怎么样？

Oswald盯着那串字幕，转了转眼珠，露出他那副标志性的幸灾乐祸表情：“我猜你的计划进行的不怎么顺利。你不会真的以为能找到一个新的人生导师替代我吧？还有比我更了解你的人吗？”

我会找到的，我根本不需要你。Edward“说”道

“做这个填字题。”Oswald递给他一张纸和一支笔。

Edward照做了，答案连起来是一句话：Villains do not have teachers。

坏人不需要老师，坏人靠天赋。但是他们或许需要——

“Friends。”

**5.第四个词**

Jim Gordon曾经是Edward的朋友，他们一起吃过一顿温馨的晚餐，不过那已经是很久之前的事了。Edward给GCPD送去消息，邀请Jim来参加象棋馆的小小疯狂派对。只不过，Jim没有现身，接受邀请的是Fox。

也不错，Edward想，只要他能猜出谜语，选谁又有什么区别呢？

Edward不能说话之后，对纸板的使用炉火纯青，他做了几张题板，把Fox和Harvey耍的团团转，他甚至在口袋里放了个小小的录音机，给自己的表演添加背景乐。这让他更像一个哑剧演员了。

“你做了什么，Ed？”在Harvey的哀嚎声中，Fox异常冷静。

“Oswald。”Edward脱口而出。

“企鹅？他怎么了？”

“……Riddles！”

“他出事了是吗？你杀了他吗？”

“Friends！”Edward愤怒地挥舞题板，用手指戳着上面的字句。

“好！谢谢！答案是friends！快回答啊！”Harvey冲Fox吼着，整个人摇摇欲坠。

“不，”Fox缓缓地说，“答案是reflection。”

***

Edward敲晕了Fox，把他丢在车里，独自回到空荡荡的老房子。客厅昏暗阴冷，那幅画像静静立在那里，绿色的颜料鲜明刺眼。他带着胜利者的姿态走过去，看着画像里的Oswald，一个完美的绿色问号盖在他脸上，仿佛在问他有什么值得高兴的事？

Edward笑了起来，笑得很用力，他刚刚向这座城市介绍了自己，the Riddler，一个完美的、绝顶聪明的罪犯，不需要导师，不需要朋友，不被任何人定义，他终于明白没有Oswald他可以成为什么样的人。

可惜，你永远看不到了。Edward用手指描绘着画布上弯曲的符号，这是他的标志，永恒的谜题。

Jim也好Fox也好，他们都不是Oswald，那个瘸着腿走路的小个子男人再也不会在他出题时现身，不假思索地说出谜底了。

“可你患了失语症，讲不出谜语还算什么谜语人。”画像说。

Edward一惊，向后退了一步，画里的Oswald笑得狡猾。

“承认吧，你杀了我，也就杀死了你自己的一部分。”

“你再也无法说出那些精妙的词句。”

“因为你不肯承认你爱……”

Edward举起画布，把它在桌角上砸成了碎片。

“Love！”他喘着气，咬牙切齿地说。

你有什么资格，谈爱。

**6.你的名字**

生活需要仪式感。

这一点Edward是赞同的。他作为Riddler的出道仪式进行的不错，他决定再进行一个告别仪式。

正式告别过去的自己，告别Oswald——尽管这段友谊结束的不太愉快，但他们的过往还是值得好好道别的。

他来到码头，风嘶吼着掀起他的衣角，那些灰白色的鸟儿在半空中上下翻飞，发出尖锐的鸣叫，仿佛他昨夜的噩梦重现。

昨晚他梦见许多个Oswald一刻不停地对他说话：第一次在GCPD见到的Oswald，从树林里救回家的Oswald，成为市长风光无限的Oswald，鲜血浸湿衬衫的Oswald，跌入水中的Oswald……那些混乱的词句连成一片，最终变成尖锐的耳鸣，把他从梦中硬生生扯回现实。

风越来越大，Edward看着脚下深色的海水，深吸了一口气：

“Oswald……”

海鸥在他身边盘旋，划出一道道弧线。

“……我希望你知道，我们的友谊对我来说意味着很多。”

“我很在乎你，也很想念你。”

“Goodbye Oswald。”

说完，他停顿了一下，突然意识到自己说出了完整的句子。

困扰他许久的病症不治自愈。

“天哪，这简直能弥补我死过一回了。”

Edward惊转身，以为自己还在梦里。

“Hello，Ed。好久不见。”

Oswald正站在那里，看起来鲜活完整。一个陌生的女孩站在他身后。

“你……你怎么还活着？”Edward刚刚恢复的语言系统几乎赶不上事态的变化。

“我猜我很难被杀死。”Oswald平静地说，“听说你得了失语症，我原本以为我会找到一个活着的笑话。”

“我……”Edward一时不知道该如何解释，“刚刚痊愈了。”

“是吗，那么恭喜你，”Oswald说着，举起了枪，“至少你有机会说遗言。”

“不，等等！我有话想告诉你！”Edward慌忙举起手，后退了两步，“之前的事我很抱歉，你是对的，如果你愿意听我解释……”

Oswald摇了摇头，在狂风中摇晃着，但端着枪的手没有丝毫犹豫：“不，我听的够多了。”

Edward看着那支黑洞洞的枪口，与他曾经梦到过场景一模一样，下一秒Oswald就会说着I did this for love然后开枪，只是这一次，他再也不会醒来。

这些荒唐与疯狂，又何不是为了爱呢？

“Oswald……”他艰难地开口，曾经丢失的词汇正排山倒海般涌来，“你的名字是我失语后第一个出现的残存词汇，我想这一定意味着什么不是吗？我总是梦见你，你的画像也对我说话……如果不是我疯了，那就是另有原因。”

他一口气说完，停下来深呼吸，风似乎小了些，海鸥从水面掠过。

“所以，给我一个解释的机会。如果你仍然想杀我，就动手吧。”

Oswald沉默地看着那些灰白色的鸟飞舞，过了很久，他缓缓放下了枪。

“说说看吧。”

-End-


End file.
